Bye Bye Bye!
|type = Single |album = Shocking 5 |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 15, 2009 April 22, 2009 (Single V) April 25, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:18 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = FOREVER LOVE 7th single (2008) |Next = Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu 9th single (2009) }} Bye Bye Bye! '''is the 8th major single from the Japanese pop group ℃-ute. It was released on April 15, 2009 in both limited and regular editions with the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card that can be used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts, charted for four weeks, and sold a total of 27,918 copies. This is ℃-ute's first single without Arihara Kanna. Tracklist CD #Bye Bye Bye! #Go Go Go! #Bye Bye Bye! (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Bye Bye Bye! (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Bye Bye Bye! #Bye Bye Bye! (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Bye Bye Bye! (Umeda Erika Close-up Ver.) #Bye Bye Bye! (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.) #Bye Bye Bye! (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.) #Bye Bye Bye! (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.) #Bye Bye Bye! (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.) #Bye Bye Bye! (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Bye Bye Bye! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Go Go Go! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2009.04.19 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Bye Bye Bye! *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ - Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan - Berryz Koubou *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 - ANGERME *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ - Hello! Project *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Go Go Go! *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro (opening act) *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions ;Single '''Total Reported Sales: 27,918 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,226 Trivia *This is one of only few singles and the most recent in which the A-side doesn't start with a solo line by Suzuki Airi or Yajima Maimi. Hagiwara Mai sings the beginning. *This is the first single without Arihara Kanna. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.)|Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.)|Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.)|Okai Chisato Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Bye Bye Bye! (MV) (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.)|Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Bye Bye Bye!, Go Go Go! Category:C-ute Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs